Forever
by Slayer88
Summary: Angel recevies an unexpeced suprise. *FINISHED* ~Please Review~
1. Default Chapter

You are forever.  
  
  
  
Forever in my heart.  
  
Forever in my soul.  
  
When you came in my life,  
  
you became a part of me.  
  
A part that brought out my happiness.  
  
Your the reason I smile.  
  
Your the reason I cry.  
  
Forever you touched my soul.  
  
Forever you had my hand.  
  
Forever you had my eyes.  
  
Forever in my mind will be your voice.  
  
Forever I will smell your sweet cent.  
  
Forever you were always there,  
  
with your hand in mine.  
  
Forever the words "I Love You"  
  
will replay again in my mind,  
  
over and over those words I will forever hear.  
  
Forever I will remember being in your arms,  
  
feeling forever safe.  
  
Forever you will remain in my heart,  
  
a part I will never forget.  
  
  
  
Buffy Summers looked up from the shopping magazine she was browsing through just in time to see her mother, Joyce Summers, walk into the room. "Wow Buffy you're up early today." "Ya I couldn't sleep. Coffee?" Buffy asked as she held out her mug full of steaming caffeine. Looking back at her magazine she her thoughts drifted to the reason for her lack of sleep, Angel, her lover. Well, actually only one time lover and it seemed the world was mad at them for that one time too, Angel lost his soul and reverted back into the demon Angelus. Stupid curse. However, she could never tell her mom that's why she couldn't sleep. Her mom hadn't really forgiven Angel his sins as Angelus. Sighing Buffy went back to looking at the latest leather pants.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Angel, Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn were all huddled around a table holding a newspaper. The paper was opened to the front page. It read "3 more were murdered last night." Gunn finished reading the article out loud " Hate to say it but just because a person dies doesn't mean that it's demon related." Angel said after thinking for a second. Wesley joined them from the office saying " True but then again the report from the morgue doesn't always say the victims where skinned and had no hearts" At hearing this cordelia made a face. "Ewwwww." Then ignoring Cordelia's remarks Gunn said, "So we have a skinning, heart stealing demon to find and kill." "More like gross demon. No way am I going near that…AHHHH!" Cordelia was interrupted with a mind splitting vision. Angel, Wesley, and Gunn all ran to her side to catch her fall. Fred ran up stairs to get aspirin that Cordy would need soon. "Dairy Queen on Thomson Avenue, look for a demon its reddish brown with horns." Cordelia said as Angel and Gunn ran out of the room Wesley stayed with Cordy to make sure she was all right.  
  
* * *  
  
Today was Joshua's tenth birthday his mom was suppose to pick him up from school and they would go out for ice cream, but like always something came up at work and she had to cancel. At least this time she gave him some money and dropped him and a friend off at Dairy Queen. She said she would pick them up at 5 and now it was well after 7. The boys were having so much fun they hadn't even noticed until 6. The Dairy Queen was closing and now Josh was getting a little worried. A loud sound interrupted his thoughts. The sound of something hitting glass, the sound of someone kicking open the door. Wait not a someone more like a thing. The thing came through the door carrying something. No not something a person, it was… his mom. Josh sat there frozen; he couldn't move he just sat there staring at his mother's body. Then the thing dropped the corpse and started walk toward Josh. "Happy Birthday little boy" it said in a really creepy voice. "I'm sorry I'm late to your birthday party let me give you your …" He was caught off guard by a punch coming from behind him. He turned around to find a vampire. "Well, well this is new." Josh looked at the man well he thought it was a man till he saw its face. "Run." It said in a stern voice to the boys. "Am I missing something or shouldn't you be on my side?" "It's a long story" Angel said as he threw another punch at the demon. This time it blocked him sending him flying backwards. He crashed into the wall with a thud. He grabbed a chair and threw it directly at the demon. It hit him exactly where angel had aimed, square on the forehead. Angel walked up to the creature, just as Gunn ran in and said " Wesley said off with his head" and with that Gunn tossed Angel an axe.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Giles. What's up?" Buffy said as she entered the magic shop. "Hmm" was the only response she could get from her watcher. "Good morning to you to." This time Giles looked up. "Sorry, its just…" He trailed off. "Whatever I have to go I'll check in tonight after patrol" With that she walked off.  
  
* * *  
  
"Giles whats going on?" Buffy asked as she walked in to the Magic Box after patrol. "I mean I keep slaying and they keep coming. Their numbers are up and growing." "Who?" Giles asked as he looked up from his books. "Vampires! Giles get with it." Buffy replied with an annoyed tone. "Oh yes I noticed. I have been researching it" Giles said as he returned to the stack of dusty books sitting in front of him. "I haven't found much but it seems as though something in LA is scarring them away. I just can't seem to find who or what that something is." "Let me help." Buffy said as she took one of the books from her watcher. After about thirty minutes of pointless page turning Willow came in to the Magic Box. "What are you guys looking for?" she asked. "Something that's scarring vamps in LA … and its not Mr. Pointy." Buffy replied never taking her eyes off the page she was looking at. "Okay um… Buffy don't take this personally but isn't LA Angel's territory?" "Well it usually wouldn't involve us except that whatever is scaring them is scaring them into LA." "Do you think I should go?" 


	2. 

"Please keep your seat belt fastened until our flight has come to a complete stop. Thank you for flying Southwest Airlines, enjoy your stay in Los Angeles." Buffy took a deep breath as the small plane came to a stop. She slowly unbuckled her seat belt and stood up. The idea of being in the same town as Angel made her shudder. It also brought back painful memories. She tried not to think about the one man she had ever loved but it was too late. The pictures washed through her mind.  
  
" I've been thinking... about our future. And the more I do, the more I feel like us, you and me being together, is unfair to you."  
  
"Is this about what the Mayor said? Because he was just trying to shake us up."  
  
"He was right."  
  
"No. No, he wasn't. He's the bad guy".  
  
"You deserve more. You deserve something outside of demons and darkness. You should be with someone who can take you into the light. Someone who can make love to you."  
  
"I don't care about that."  
  
"You will. And children."  
  
" Children? Can you say jumping the gun? I kill my goldfish".  
  
"Today. But you have no idea how fast it goes, Buffy. Before you know it, you'll want it  
  
all, a normal life."  
  
" I'll never have a normal life."  
  
"Right, you'll always be a Slayer. But that's all the more reason why you should have a  
  
real relationship instead of this, this freak show. I didn't mean that."  
  
"I'm gonna go."  
  
"I'm sorry. Buffy, you know how much I love you. It kills me to say this."  
  
"Then don't. Who are you to tell me what's right for me? You think I haven't thought  
  
about this?"  
  
" Have you, rationally?"  
  
" No. No, of course not. I'm just some swoony little schoolgirl, right?"  
  
" I'm trying to do what's right here, okay? I'm trying to think with my head instead of  
  
my heart."  
  
" Heart? You have a heart? It isn't even beating!"  
  
" Don't."  
  
" Don't what? Don't love you? I'm sorry. You know what? I didn't know that I got a  
  
choice in that. I'm never gonna change. I can't change. I want my life to be with you."  
  
" I don't."  
  
" You don't want to be with me? I can't believe you're breaking up with me."  
  
" It doesn't mean that I don't .."  
  
" How am I supposed to stay away from you?"  
  
" I'm leaving. After the Ascension, after it's finished with the Mayor and Faith. If we  
  
survive, I'll go."  
  
" Where?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" Is this really happening?"  
  
Buffy quickly erased the memories. She had other things to think about, more important things. She crawled into the taxi and gave the driver directions. After about half an hour the driver pulled up to Angel's hotel. Buffy paid him and stepped out of the car. She stood staring at the hotel for what seemed like forever. Finally she gathered up the courage to walk towards the main entrance. She knocked softly first then harder. Cordelia answered the door. "Uh…Buffy! Wow! This is a surprise Angel didn't tell me you were coming." "That's that's because he didn't know I thought it would be best if I just showed up and got this over with." Buffy said while struggling with her two giant bags. "Oh, I totally understand. Well Angel is out right now he'll be back soon. Would like to come wait in side?" Said the ex – cheerleader as she took one of Buffy's bags. "Thanks," Buffy said entering the hotel. "Well I have to get back to work but make your self at home," Cordelia said, walking off leaving Buffy alone in the large room.  
  
* * *  
  
Julie felt like she was all alone as she walked the streets of LA with nowhere to go. She had walked in on her fiancé and her best friend in bed together. "Do you mind me asking where you're going all alone late at night?" Julie jumped and turned around. "You scared me." "Sorry." A handsome blond stepped out of the shadows and into the light. "You know it's dangerous for a young woman like yourself to be out at a time like this in Los Angles." "Oh right. I know I was just taking a walk, trying to get some fresh air, you know? But I guess you're right I should get home," she said as she turned to walk away. "Well why don't you let me walk you home? That way I can protect you from the creatures of the night," he said with a sexy grin. "Oh that's ok, I'm pretty good at taking care of myself," she chuckled. "Oh no I insist. I'm on my break and have nothing better to do." "Well, if you want, I guess you could walk me home," she said uncertainly. "Great," He said with a smirk on his face. After about ten minutes of small talk they approached Julie's home. "Well this is it. Would you like to come in and have a drink or something? Or do you have to get back to work?" "No, we have as much time as you want. I would love a drink," he said as he stepped inside her home "Okay, what would you like?" She said when she walked in to the kitchen. "Do you have any bourbon?" "Yeah your just in luck I have about two glasses left." She turned her back to him as she poured the glasses. As she started to pour the second glass she felt his strong arms reach around her. "Uh…" "Come on you know you want to," he said and he caressed her neck. She turned around and gave into him. She kissed him back. Then suddenly she pulled away. "I really shouldn't…" He cut her off with another kiss. This one was passionate and fierce. He jerked her away and when she opened her eyes she didn't see the same handsome man she was kissing a minute ago, instead she saw a reddish creature with horns. "Ahhhhhh," she screamed as he brought his head closer to her and opened his jaws.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel was tired and was looking forward to a nap as he walked into his room. He saw Buffy standing, there, looking at him and immediately froze. "Angel," she said as he took a closer look at her. "Buffy, what are you doing here?"  
  
TBC… Romance rekindled? Read chapter 3 to find out. 


	3. 

"I'm here strictly on business," Buffy said, almost as if trying to convince herself. "I know," Angel responded trying to hide his emotions. "There's something here that's scaring vamps into Sunneydale," Buffy told him informatively. "Do you know what it is?" He questioned. "No I was kind of hoping you did." "I have no idea. It's late though. Why don't we get some sleep and work on it tomorrow? You can sleep in my bed. I mean, you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch." "No, Angel, you don't have to do that. I'm fine with the couch." "You're taking the bed. I'm just taking a nap anyway." Angel said ending the conversation. That night Buffy fell asleep to Angel's familiar scent.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
That morning Buffy awoke to find herself in Angel's bed. She quickly showered and got dressed. She walked downstairs into the kitchen. Angel was there, shirtless, cooking something over the stove. "Eggs?" he asked her. "Sure. I didn't know you cooked." "Juice or milk?" he asked. "Juice please," she responded. "Sometimes I cook for Cordy." "Oh." Buffy tried to hide her jealously. "Where is Cordelia?" she asked trying to change the subject. "At her house." "She doesn't live here?" Buffy asked him. "No. Why?" Angel asked. "Are you um… are you seeing each other?" "What? No." Buffy blushed. "You actually thought Cordelia was my girlfriend?" Angel laughed. "I wasn't sure." Buffy responded as she reached for the newspaper on her left. "Hey, did you see this?" Buffy said trying to change the subject. She read part of the article out loud. "23 year old Julie Gomez's body was found last night around midnight. Investigators say her head was missing. Her head?" Buffy looked up. "Yeah that's about the fifth one this month." Angel said "Do you think it has anything to do with the vampires coming to Sunneydale?" Buffy asked. "It might I'll have Wesley look into it when he comes in tonight, what are you planning on doing today?" He asked. "I was thinking a little shopping," she said, finishing her eggs. Angel took her glass and plate and put them in the dishwasher. "I'm going to get some sleep. You can take my cell phone. Call me if you need anything," Angel said as he walked off. "Goodnight!" Buffy called after him.  
  
* * *  
  
Giles had been up all night researching every possible reason for vampires to run to Sunneydale. He had narrowed the possibilities down to three. The first one was the rising of a new master. This was one of the rarest rituals ever performed. Giles crossed it off the list. The second was the artesian demon. This particular demon had hunted vampires for centuries. It would move in groups from town to town wiping out at least half of the vampire population. And the third was a demon that would eat human heads and instantly turn vampires into dust. Like the artesian demon it would travel in groups from town to town. Except this one was more civilized and followed a ruler. The more heads that are eaten the stronger the ruler gets.  
  
* * *  
  
That night for the first time in three years Buffy and Angel patrolled together. "So, how is everyone?" Angel asked trying to make small talk. It was hard to stay away from the sensitive topics. "They're good. Spike's…" "Shhh," Angel cut her off. He heard a muffled scream. As the screams grew louder Buffy could also hear them. The screams were coming from an ally next to a where house. It was the scream of a girl. They sprinted towards the terrified girl. She was a brunette with shoulder length hair and about 4'7. She had two vampires on her, one on each side of her neck. Angel jerked one off her as Buffy jumped on the other. When the girl was free she ran for her life leaving Buffy and Angel to take care of the vamps. Buffy threw a few punches then a round house kick. For every punch or kick Buffy got in, the vampire got two. Angel saw that Buffy was struggling and turned his back on the vamp he was fighting. The vampire took this to his advantage and knocked Angel down on his knees making Angel's face change. Meanwhile Buffy was still having trouble. She tried a high kick but the vampire grabbed her leg and flipped her onto the hard ground. She tried to get up but the pain was unbearable and her body gave up. She lied back down on the cement unable to move. Angel saw Buffy and quickly staked the vampire he was fighting then snuck up on the other and staked it also. "Your hurt," Angel stated as her bent down to help Buffy. "I'm fine I just broke a couple ribs is all. I'll be good as new by tomorrow. I heal fast remember?" Angel's face changed back to normal. He helped Buffy to her feet and lead her back to the hotel.  
  
When they got to the hotel Angel sat her down and she lifted her shirt just below her breasts. Angel took some tape and carefully wrapped it around her ribs. Buffy slowly lowered her shirt and Angel helped her up. He carefully walked her upstairs and set her down on his bed. "Where are your pajamas?" he asked her. "In the big suitcase." Angel retrieved them put them on the bed next to her. "Let me help you," he said "Okay." Angel lifted her shirt her head and replaced it with her pajama top, then helped her out of her pants and into the bottoms. He then helped her lay down and pulled the covers over her. "Goodnight," he said as he started to walk out of the room. "No. Stay." "I don't think that's such a good idea." "Please?" Buffy gave him a look he couldn't resist. He stripped off his shirt and crawled under the covers with her. She rested her head on his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
TBC… Can Buffy and Angel resist the temptation that is each other? Read chapter 4 to find out.  
  
Feedback in appreciated. Thanks. 


	4. 

"Morning," Angel said as Buffy slowly opened her eyes. "Hey," she responded groggily. "How are you feeling?" "Better. I told you I heal fast." She propped her chin on his chest. "I know. I'm just worried about you. What happened last night?" "I don't know. He was the usual vamp. I just got distracted and he caught me off guard." "We should get up," Angel said as he rolled out of bed. "But I'm comfy." Buffy complained. "I guess you're right I should go take a shower." She got up and walked into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The door to the Magic Box swung open. Spike barged in covered in a blanket. He took it off and threw it on the ground. "Where's the slayer?" he demanded. Willow, Giles, Xander and Tara were all sitting around a desk covered in books. Anya was working the cash register. "Buffy's in L.A. working on a case with Angel," Willow responded while skimming through the front page of "The Sunneydale Press." "Bloody hell! She's with peaches? Who is going to keep them from shagging?" "I've got it!" Giles announced before anyone could respond to Spike's annoying questions. Willow looked up from the paper. "It's called a Circa demon and it can morph into any form of mammal. It's original form, however, is simply a horned, reddish demon with extendable jaws. It feeds off human heads and the dust of vampires. Willow why don't you go on the net and see what you can find about it? See if you can track down what town it came from and where it's going next. Look for patterns. I believe it travels in groups of about two-hundred." "I'm on it." Willow got up to retrieve her laptop. "I'll call Buffy and inform her."  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia picked up the phone on the second ring. "Angel Investigations. We help the helpless. How may I help you?" "Cordelia, this is Giles. May I speak with Buffy?" "Yes, one minute." Cordelia put the phone down and walked into Angel's office where Buffy, Wesley, and Gunn were looking for clues on the recent murder. "Buffy, Giles is on the phone. Make it quick, I'm waiting for a call." "I'll try," Buffy walked out of the office and picked up the phone. "Giles?" "Buffy, I found some information on the demon." "Okay, talk." Giles informed Buffy about everything he had found. "Willow is looking for more on the Internet. I'll call you when we get more information." "'Kay. Thanks, Giles. I'll tell Angel when he wakes up." "Bye." Buffy hung up the phone. "I'm off Cordy," Buffy announced as she returned to the office.  
  
"Leave it to Giles to find our demon," Buffy said to Angel during patrol. She had just told him all the information she had received from her watcher. "So this Circa demon feds off human heads and vampire dust?" Angel asked "Yup that's what Giles says." "I understand the human part but usually vampires and demons are on the same side." Suddenly a dark haired vampire, wearing clothes from the fifties, rushed past Buffy knocking her onto Angel. The vampire ran away before they had a chance catch it. "Are you okay?" Angel laughed. "Ya, I'm fine. He was really fast," Buffy said as she lifted herself off him. They got back up. Angel started to continue walking but Buffy grabbed his arm. He turned around. They both noticed the how close together they were standing. Angel looked deep into her hazel eyes. He could hear her heart beating rapidly. Their faces edged closer to each other. Then it happened. They kissed. It was soft and romantic. Finally, Angel pulled away. "We should get back. Its late," he said. "Yeah, we should." They walked back to the hotel in silence.  
  
TBC… Are Angel and Buffy going to get together? Read Chapter 5 to find out. 


	5. 

Willow was suppose to meet Xander at The Bronze but he was no where to be seen. "Late as usual," she said to herself as she took a sip of her Diet Coke. "Hey." Willow looked up to see a familiar face. "Oz! Hi. What are you doing here?" "I came to see you." "How did you know I'd be here?" she asked her ex-boyfriend. "Xander told me." Willow then realized why Xander was a no show. He had told her to meet him at The Bronze. Then he told Oz to go in his place. "Oh…well, how are you?" Willow asked trying to make conversation. "I'm good you?" "I'm doing okay. Do you still play guitar?" "Yeah I got a new band and we don't suck as bad as the last one," Oz said. Willow laughed. "Hey." Tara came up behind Willow. "Hey, Tara this is Oz, Oz this is my girlfriend Tara." "Hey." "Hi," Tara said shyly. She immediately knew that Oz was Willow's ex. "We should go. It's getting late," Willow said breaking the long silence. "I'll see you around," Oz said as Willow stood up. "Nice meeting you." Tara and Willow walked off leaving Oz alone at the table.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where were you guys?" Cordelia asked impatiently as Buffy and Angel walked into the lobby. "You're still here?" Angel asked. "Well yeah you said to stay till you got back." "Sorry. I didn't know we would be this late. You can go now and uh… take tomorrow off. I'm really sorry." "It's not like I had a date to miss or anything," Cordelia said walking out the door. "I'm going to bed," Buffy said when Cordelia left. She gave Angel a quick kiss and headed off to his room. "Goodnight," he called after her.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy tossed and turned in her sleep.  
  
  
  
"How can we be together if the cost is your life, or the lives of others? I know. I couldn't tell you. I wasn't sure if I could do it if I woke up with you one more morning."  
  
"I understand. So, what happens now?  
  
"The Oracles are giving us back the day, turning back time, so I can kill Mohra before his blood makes me mortal."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Another minute."  
  
"A minute? No. No, it's not enough time!"  
  
"We don't have a choice. It's done."  
  
"How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had? What we could have had?"  
  
"You won't. No one will know but me."  
  
"Everything we did."  
  
"It never happened."  
  
"It did. It did. I know it did! I felt your heart beat."  
  
"Buffy.."  
  
"No! Oh God. It's not enough time."  
  
"Shh, please. Please. Please, please."  
  
"No. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget."  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 "Never forget. I'll never forget." Buffy woke up shivering in a cold sweat. She knew at once that what she had just dreamed had really happened.  
  
4  
  
5 * * *  
  
The sun streamed through Willow and Tara's dorm window. When Willow awoke  
  
Tara had already left. On her pillow was an envelope with Willow's name on it. She carefully opened it and pulled out the note inside.  
  
Dear Willow,  
  
I don't think I would have the strength to say this to your face so I'm writing it down. Last night at The Bronze I knew Oz was your ex. I could tell by the way you looked at him. It was a look that I have been wishing you would give me. A full of love and passion. I now realize that you will never give me that look. You still love Oz. You'll always love him. I know I have never seen you guys together before, but I know that you love him more than anything in the world. I can tell by the way your face lit up when he spoke to you. I know I will miss you, but this is for the best. I know I will never have your heart the way he does. If I can't have that then I don't want any of it. It's too hard to love someone and not have them love you in return. I'm happy for you.  
  
Love, Tara  
  
Willow let a single tear run down her cheek. She reread the note then folded it back up. She new in her heart that she wanted Oz, but all she could think about was how badly she treated Tara. She had no idea Tara didn't know how she felt. She unfolded the note and read it again. It still said the same thing. She just sat there, staring at it unable to believe what it said. She never thought one piece of paper could say so much.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey what's up?" Buffy asked as she walked into Angel's office. "We need to talk." "You're right we do," she responded thinking about the dream. She sat down on the edge of his desk, almost as close to him as she could get without sitting on his lap. Angel noticed the lack of distance between them and rolled his chair a foot away from her. Buffy notices and although it hurt her she chose to ignore it. "Last night on patrol," Angel started, "the kiss… I think it was a mistake." Buffy couldn't believe she was hearing this. She felt like someone had ripped her heart out and shredded it. She thought this was a second chance. She tried to hold back her tears. "Your right it was a mistake it'll never happen again." With that she got up and walked out.  
  
TBC… Was it really a mistake? Read Chapter 6  
  
Feedback is appreciated. Thanks. 


	6. 

Willow's ears were flooded by loud music as she entered The Bronze. Oz and his new band, "Hands Down," were performing on stage. Willow found an empty table and pulled a chair over. She had been researching all day and thought she needed a break. She also needed an excuse to talk to Oz. Willow gave all her attention to the band. Oz was right they didn't suck. Actually they were pretty good. The band finished and Oz walked off the stage to talk to Willow. "Hey," he said when he approached her. She didn't respond she just handed him the note Tara left her. "I'm sorry," he said after reading it. "She was right." Oz looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean I do still love you," she responded looking into his eyes. "Lets walk." He held out his hand and she took it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Buffy," Angel said walking into his office. Buffy was paging through a shopping magazine. "What?" she responded dryly. He ignored her tone. "Wesley found some information on our demon. He's looking for the location of it, right now." Angel waited for a response. "Cool," was all he got. Buffy never even looked up from the magazine. He walked out. She tried to swallow back her tears but was unsuccessful. Her eyes blurred and they rolled down her cheek and on to her magazine. She quickly wiped them away and turned the page. She reached over the desk and picked up the phone. Buffy dialed Giles' familiar number. "Hello?" "Hi, Giles, did you find anything yet?" "Well, yes I did. The demon has a ruler and follows it. It lives in a nest. There must be a nest somewhere in L.A." "Okay, does this mean I can come home soon?" Buffy knew she was being childish but she didn't know how much more she could take. "Um… I guess so as soon as we find out where its nest is and you attack. It's only a matter of days. Why?" "No reason. I have to go I'll talk to you later." Buffy hung up the phone. "Only a few more days," she said to herself. She had no idea but Angel was right outside the door and heard her whole side of the conversation. He looked down at his feet and walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
Sydney was walking back to her dorm. She had finished an astronomy exam. She thought she did a pretty good job. Suddenly she tripped over something and heard a whimper. She looked down. "Oh, hello I didn't see you there," she said to a small homeless dog. "You look hungry." She picked it up and carried it inside her dorm. "Don't you have an owner?" she asked as she put the puppy down. It whimpered in response. "I know, I'm getting you some food. Be patient." Sydney turned around and opened the refrigerator. "What would you like?" She took out some leftover chicken. She turned to face the dog. Only it wasn't a dog anymore. "I know exactly what I want," it said as it opened its huge jaws and took a bite of Sydney's head.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Can I help you with those?" Angel asked Buffy, who was struggling with a large stack of books that Wesley asked for. "No, I'm fine," she said a little too fast. "Let me help." Angel tried to take some of the books of the top of the stack but Buffy pushed him away, making the books fall. Angel bent down to help her. "I said I had it." Buffy responded as she hurriedly tried to pick up the books. "It didn't like you did." "Well, I did until you came." She picked up the last book and walked into Wesley's office. "Here are the books you wanted, Wes." she put the stack on his desk. "Thank you," he responded politely. Buffy walked out of his office past Angel. "Why are you being such a brat?" Angel caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Why did it have to be a mistake?" Buffy looked at him. "Buffy, you know it's not safe…" "Whatever happened to 'safe as a house'?" she demanded. "Its unfair." "Unfair? My life is unfair. Don't tell me what's unfair," She said "Believe me, I wish it wasn't a mistake just as much as you do." "You say that but how do I know you mean it?" Buffy asked now in tears. "I mean it. Trust me, I mean it." Angel pulled Buffy into his arms and held her. Cordelia stuck her head out the door. "Sorry to ruin you mushy moment, but I think Wesley found something," She said. Buffy and Angel walked into the office. "What did you find?" Angel asked. "It seems as though the demon is nesting in a canyon near the pier." "Okay," Buffy nodded. "The worker demons die the usual way all you have to do is stab them. The leader however is more complex. In order to kill the leader you must use a Mythral Blade. I believe you have one of those." Wesley looked at Angel. "Yeah its in the weapon cabinet." He responded. "Good, you must use the blade and stab him through the heart," Wesley said. "Sounds easy." Buffy remarked. "Never underestimate your enemy," Wesley looked at her, "We will attack tomorrow night."  
  
TBC… The Fight. Feedback is appreciated, thanks. 


	7. 

Buffy and Angel walked out of the office. "So, tomorrow…" "Tomorrow you can leave. That's what you wanted, isn't it?" he said nonchalantly. "What?" Buffy asked, confused. Then it clicked. Angel must have heard her and Giles' conversation. "You were eavesdropping on me?" "Not purposely. I was walking by and I heard you ask Giles when you could leave." "It doesn't matter. I wish I could take that back. I was upset. I didn't know how many of our 'mistakes' I could take." She looked down. "I know what you mean," Angel responded. "Speaking of Giles we should call him and tell him the news." She got up, walked to the phone and dialed his number. "Hello?" "Hi Giles, we found him." "Good. Where?" "In some canyon. Anyway were going to finish it off tomorrow." "You do know how to kill it?" Yeah we know how to kill it." "Good." "Well, I guess I'll see you soon then." "Yes, and Buffy." "Yeah?" "Do I need to tell you to be careful?" "You know me." With that she hung up and turned to face Angel. "You should get some rest. We have a big night ahead of us," he said. "Your right. I should." She started off to his room. "Just because I say it's a mistake doesn't mean I don't love you," He said softly but it was too late. She hadn't heard him  
  
Buffy awoke early the next morning. She slept three hours at the most. She couldn't stop thinking about how a day ago she wanted to go home so badly and now she wanted to stay more than anything. The hardest part would be saying goodbye. Whenever she saw Angel it always took all her strength to walk away and leave again. She knew it was useless to try to fight time. Time was the one demon she couldn't defeat. She learned that the hard way when Angel left after her graduation. Buffy buried her head in the pillows and tried to hold back her tears. Finally she got up and took a quick shower.  
  
Wesley and Gunn were already getting all the weapons ready. Cordelia was mapping out the best routes to get to the canyon. Buffy quickly ate and then joined Angel in the training room. They went through the usual Tai Chi routine. Then they got out the swords. Buffy and Angel always worked best together. They both handled the swords like pros. They worked in silence.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Hey Giles. Did you find anything new?" Willow asked as she and Oz entered The Magic Box. "Actually, Buffy did. She and Angel found the location of the demon. I'm happy to say this will all be over with soon." "That's good right? 'Cause when Buffy comes back she can chase the vampires away right?" Willow asked. "I hope so." Giles said.  
  
* * *  
  
Sunset seemed like it came too fast. Buffy, Angel, Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn all piled in Angel's car. When they got to the canyon Angel and Buffy hoped out and Wesley drove a few blocks away in case something went wrong and Buffy and Angel needed a get-away car. Buffy and Angel walked down the canyon with their weapons in hand. Buffy felt totally confident after training all day. She believed that she was as ready as she possibly could be. When they got to the bottom of the canyon it was desolate. There was nothing in sight. "Wow, there's a lot of demons here, huh?" Buffy said, sarcastically. "Shh." Angel heard something. "They're underground," he stated. "Got a shovel?" Buffy asked. Angel walked about 20 feet then slammed his sword into the ground. "Right here," he said. Buffy found two sharp rocks and handed one to Angel. Together they started to dig at the soft dirt. It didn't take much. They worked quickly and soon they came to a hole in the ground. Angel helped Buffy through the small opening, then jumped in.  
  
They were close enough now that Buffy could hear the demons. They were chanting. Buffy couldn't make out what they were saying but it didn't sound good. She no longer felt as confident as she had before. "Stop it," she told herself. "You can do this." She took another step. The demons were too engrossed in their chanting to notice Buffy and Angel sneak up on them. Angel swung his sword and cut off one of the many heads in the crowd of demons. The beheaded demon fell to the floor and melted into a brown liquid before evaporating. Now the demons noticed the slayer and vampire. Buffy and Angel fought their hardest and they were winning. The demon's numbers were decreasing quickly. Then Angel saw the leader sitting in a large chair. He didn't seem to care that his men were being slaughtered. Angel assumed he enjoyed the violence. "Go for the leader," Angel shouted as he kept slicing necks. Buffy looked up to see the head demon in his chair. She ran to him as he stood up. Buffy tried to kick him but he caught her leg and flipped. Her sword dropped on the ground. She struggled to get up and over to the weapon laying about five feet ahead of her. It was too late. The leader beat her to it and swung the sword at her. She dodged it and he swung again. This time she timed him and just when he brought the long weapon to her neck she tried to block him with her arm in the hope that he would drop the sword. He didn't. Instead he grabbed her arm and yanked her close to him. Her back was facing him and she could feel his cool breath on her neck. Angel turned around to help her just as the demon took Buffy's sword and slammed it into her chest. He let her go and she dropped to the ground. Angel came up behind him and decapitated him. Like the rest he fell to the floor and melted. The surviving demons ran. Angel got down on his knees and covered her wound with his hand in order to stop the blood. He was unsuccessful the red liquid gushed through his fingers. "Shhh," he said and smoothed her hair. "Angel," she wispered. "I love you… I've always loved you." Buffy paused to catch her breath. "That day…that never happened…I remember." "Shh…Its okay. Shh…" And then they were silent, both of them understanding that their time together was unbearably short. Buffy's staggered breathing became increasingly labored. Angel tried to simultaneously stifle the blood gushing from her wound and his own escaping tears. Buffy, sensing her final moment was near, grabbed Angel's arm and looked into his dark, mysterious eyes. "Angel, I'll love you…" She took her final breath, forcing herself to form the words: "forever." And with that ended the life of the vampire slayer.  
  
  
  
You are forever.  
  
Forever in my heart.  
  
Forever in my soul.  
  
When you came in my life,  
  
you became a part of me.  
  
A part that brought out my happiness.  
  
Your the reason I smile.  
  
Your the reason I cry.  
  
Forever you touched my soul.  
  
Forever you had my hand.  
  
Forever you had my eyes.  
  
Forever in my mind will be your voice.  
  
Forever I will smell your sweet scent.  
  
Forever you were always there,  
  
with your hand in mine.  
  
Forever the words "I Love You"  
  
will replay again in my mind,  
  
over and over those words I will forever hear.  
  
Forever I will remember being in your arms,  
  
feeling forever safe.  
  
Forever you will remain in my heart,  
  
a part I will never forget.  
  
THE END 


End file.
